


Porcelain Doll

by Chimbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, M/M, Reapers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, he's a reaper if you didnt know, i dont even know what happens yet so bare with me, probably because of Sehun, probably some dead people, this is a serious fic i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimbun/pseuds/Chimbun
Summary: Sehun only knows now, and now is far more different than whatever he used to know.





	Porcelain Doll

Sehun watches them, the annoying crowd of humans rushing around the already too-busy streets of Seoul, multiple varieties of green and red colored bags and boxes in hands as they scurry around from store to store. 

The sight alone disgusts him, but what seems to bother him the most is the happiness that fills the cold atmosphere, and he feels as if each stupid giggle and excited cheer that constantly spills from their lips is strangling him in the worst possible of ways. A distasteful frown curls down at the edges of his chapped lips, which are only a barely noticeable shade of pastel pink, a combination of soft blues and purples blending into a pretty concoction due to the frosty weather around him. 

Whatever chill he should be feeling in this snow white sort of torture, isn't there, or at least it hardly is anyway. He lost most of that feeling a long time ago, being able to experience the temperature changes around him, or even be able to show his own emotions so easily. It has all gone away, completely vanished into thin air and he doesn't even know when, where, or why. He doesn't know how he died and became what he is today, but he doesn't care, nor will he ever care.

Sehun only knows now, and now is far more different than whatever he used to know.

His dull, silver eyes search through the outrageously large crowd of people who continue to roam the streets, carefully scanning each one left and right for the perfect prey, until his gaze catches the sight of a middle aged woman awkwardly sitting on a bench a street or two away, spilling a never-ending river of tears onto her expensive winter coat. Sehun's once gloomy, sterling colored irises immediately shine brighter at the new find, and a devilish smirk graces the boy's lips as he makes his way over to the distraught human.

In merely just a second of time, Sehun's tall figure is towering over the pitiful looking woman, whose eyes are smudged thick with black, heavy eyeliner and far too much mascara that still continues to stream down the rest of her caked on face, making a scene, just as drastic as her fake appearance, in the not so lonely crowd . 

Sehun bends his body forward, crouching down to meet eye level with the obviously older woman, slightly tilting his head to the side in mock confusion as he looks into the eyes of the elder with an unreadable expression, before suddenly switching into something dark and mischievous.

Pale, slender fingers reach out in front of him to gently glide along the woman's soft jawline, caressing the smooth skin in an almost lovable manner as she weeps, tears seeming to slide in slow motion as they fall and splash onto the furry surface of her large overcoat. The woman's current position shifts at the feeling, and she lifts her head up higher, no longer buried in the more comfortable warmth of her own two hands. 

Thin, drawn on eyebrows rise and scrunch together in confusion as she takes in her own surroundings. Salty tears steadily flow down her flushed cheeks, eyes squinting to find the source of her sudden curiosity, but the closest person to her is within a range of at least five or six feet away from her, and not one seems to take notice of her pitiful state. 

"Oh you poor, poor thing." Sehun coos as the eyes that see straight through him falter and lower back to her shaking fingers, loud hiccups escaping her pouting lips, and the sight before him causes him to chuckle deeply into the open air. 

Sehun's tongue runs along his plump, lower lip before leaning even closer to the whimpering mess of a girl, so close to her face that he can almost feel her warmth radiating off of her tiny figure. His own lips ghost over her small, wine red ones, and the urge for him to get what he craves for takes over his impatient being. Any sort of patience that he had before is no longer there, but now a sudden wave of hesitation and uncertainty washes over his entire body and Sehun scowls as he forces himself to withdraw from the petite human completely.

An annoyed sort of scowl forms on the young male's face, thick eyebrows stitched together in frustration and pouty lips set in a straight line, clearly displeased with himself now. Why hadn't he just done it? He hasn't fed on anyone for what seems like forever, and now when he finally gets his chance, he changes his mind? Sehun is beginning to think that his brain is somehow playing tricks on him, because he would only be a fool if he didn't take this opportunity.

Sehun stands there, hands balled into tight fists at his sides as he furiously tries to set his mind straight once again, coming to the conclusion that he must be mentally insane. It takes a full minute for him to calm down and decide to make another attempt at picking up where he had left off. But as Sehun's anger softens, a new feeling replaces it and takes over him again, the same one that led him to stop himself from fulfilling his needs. 

He can feel it now, an invisible tug in the air and Sehun senses the way it coaxes him into following whatever it is to wherever it wishes. So he allows it to, allows it to lead him away without a clear sense of direction, only relying on the way it continues to pull him in. He is hesitant at first, because he knows that this decision could obviously be dangerous, even for someone like him, but he really doesn't have anything to lose, or at least he doesn't think that he does.

A reaper is what he was once called by Jongin, a boy just like him who he has come to see frequently, but Sehun isn't too sure if this boy is as trustworthy as he seems. But the more he continues with this life, if he should even call it living, the more the sly boy's words start to make sense to him. 

Sehun was scared at first, scared at the realization of what he had just done to each human that now no longer lives because of him. But it never stopped him, for the hunger that surged through his being had already possessed his sense of control. And when the slightly older male found him, urging him to go on with a comforting sort of smile placed on his lips, he was no longer afraid of what he was. 

He doesn't consider Jongin as a friend - no, he doesn't have any friends - but he is the only person who seems to really understand him. 

The once strong pull slowly softens with each step, simmering down to only a dull hum within a minute's time, and Sehun stops in his tracks. Before him is the sight of a once clear, beaten up sort of shelter with walls that are way too old and flimsy to protect anything from the outdoor weather. Inside the poor excuse of a bus stop waiting area is the most uncomfortable looking bench which appears too horrid for anyone to even think to sit on it. 

Sehun's thoughts are already proven wrong however when his gaze drifts over to a shivering figure sitting on the metal seat, thin legs pressing up to their chest tightly and body curling into them to preserve as much warmth as they can. At a first glimpse the stranger would have been mistaken as a girl, but by further inspection Sehun has come to the conclusion that this fragile human is indeed a boy, a rather feminine looking one, but definitely a male. And Sehun would be lying if he wasn't intrigued.

Shiny, dark chocolate brown bangs smooth expertly over his forehead, stopping just below his eyebrows to allow his almond shaped eyes to be seen. They are eyes that gleam in the light, surrounded by a thick, smudged line of kohl, enhancing the color of his eyes, a warm shade of golden brown. His pouty Cupid's bow lips match perfectly with the rest of his facial features, soft and sharp, giving him the appearance of something innocent yet somehow mysterious all in one. 

The boy's slim fingers are trembling slightly as he slips one of his hands out of the warmth of his coat pocket, grasping onto a slightly large, black touchscreen phone with a basic white case that has truly seen it's day. The beaten up case could fall off at any second, and ragged, uneven cracks in the screen of the device threaten to cut those delicate fingers as they silently tap away and glide along on the surface. 

Suddenly the petite male's expression changes as he goes through his phone, nearly forgetting about the chilly weather all around him as he hurriedly types away on the handheld device, an obvious hint of worry showing on his face all the while.

Too absorbed in his atrocious looking phone, the boy doesn't even notice when the local city bus shows up along the side of the road, overly packed with way too many vehicleless humans for Sehun to even bother to attempt to count. The same worried expression remains on the young boy's face, and by the way he scans over the screen, eyes wide as he chews on his bottom lip nervously, Sehun detects that he must be scared as well. The door to the large city bus swings open not too long after, followed by an unhappy shout.

"Yah, are you going to get on or not, I don't have all day!" The grumpy driver of the oversized vehicle spats to the young boy on the bench with a look that could give just about anyone a spook. The brown haired boy is startled by the sudden and overly loud comment, nearly dropping his phone as he snaps out of his little world. He stands up from the bench immediately, shaking a little from all of the excitement as he bows in apology, stepping up the stairs of the bus soon after and disappearing into the crowd of humans. 

And Sehun follows.


End file.
